


Congratulations

by LittleEagle



Series: Valentine's Day Cake Challenge [3]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Minor Ship Importance, Multi, Platonic Reader Insert, Valentine's Day, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: A second part is planned; yet undecided if as a standalone work or a second chapter.





	Congratulations

 A small group of officers were gathered around a table; a small, carefully wrapped package on top. A soft murmur filled the room, making guesses at the contents; it wasn't quite usual in shape, mostly resembling a hat box but smaller. Some said it was dangerous and they shouldn't keep it inside while they wait for the detective to arrive; others weren't as grim and guessed it was a gift from some admirer of sorts. There was a letter attached, both addressed in a neat handwriting; hinting at a female sender. The paper was still smooth and there were no blotches of ink smeared; whoever sent it was taking extra care with them.  
 "George, what is the reason for the commotion?" Dark eyebrows knitted closer, his nose scrunching up the slightest bit; officers usually milled around, minding their own business instead of standing around something he couldn't see yet. The men dispersed with incomprehensible mumbles or coughed words about 'work' as he approached, only his constable and his desk partner remaining; the parcel and letter now displayed in front of the detective. Head tilted to the side with his chin raised a little higher, his eyes narrowing; the same when he was confused about new information that seemingly didn't fit the case.  
 "Sir, a suspicious package arrived for you." The constable gestured to both items, a sheepish smile defensively crossing his expression; he leant towards the idea of an admirer although he wasn't quite ready to accept that theory either. The detective's lips twitched with a brief half smile, eyebrows jumping briefly as he reached for the letter; dipping his head with a curt nod of gratitude - hints of curiosity mixing into his expression. His finger glided across his own name and the address of the police station; the writing vaguely familiar. According to the stamp it was posted in Montreal the night before, leaving the city with the last train.  
 "I will take it from here, thank you." He scooped up the package gently, according to the crimson inscription of fragile; expecting something lighter by the looks of it - and a warmer bottom than it had. He stopped, leaning back from the doorframe to his office; brows knitted together in thought as his gaze searched for the constable's attention. "George, why wasn't it deposited at the front desk?"  
 "No idea, sir. Found it here." He shrugged, shoulders rolling with the motions while his eyes widened; a small dimple appearing along with the stumped frown. That was part of the reason it piqued their curiosity, it was out of order; it was neither left by the front desk nor directly brought to his office, which admittedly was rare but not without a precedent. The detective's lips curled into a frowny pout with a small hum, nodding his head to the side; it was odd but not enough for further investigation.  
 Sinking into his chair, the chocolate eyes darted between the letter and the package; settling on the latter after a few minutes of hesitation, leaving a possible explanation to later. He eased off the lid, still cautious with the unknown contents; his fingers brushing against paraffin paper, neatly tucked inside to protect whatever was inside. His brows sunk after a quick rise, chin pulled back against his neck; a miniature cake not something he was expecting. The cake had three tiers, the white fondant artfully decorated with curls of lavender frosting; only a handful of the flowers breaking or falling off during its delivery.  
 His interest shifted to the peculiar yet simple mechanics attached on the inside; strings securing a ring at the top from which multiple strings run downwards into the box. He hesitated for a second once untying the first strap; he hasn't yet seen what chilled the bottom and the thought of a pressure activated explosive crossed his mind. The device mimicking an elevator wasn't anything complicated but removing the cake was greatly simplified; the strings holding a platter which would be easy to get past with cutting them. Quite impressive if it was the work of a confectioner only, he had to admit; but his attention shifted back to the box, the cooler part in reach. On first look it was a standard tin box for candies, one that was available at most groceries; although this one was painted with the confectionery's label and a charming Montreal cityscape. No doubt it was the source of the cold but the container should've long heated up on its own; the detective concluding that the substance must've been still inside. Twisting the lid off, a bit of the unknown gel dripped onto his desk; only a small portion was frozen still. It was more watery than the jelly he and Dr. Ogden used for a couple of past cases but it was the same; melting wasn't too favourable to it. Cleaning up and placing the cake gently back into the box, his attention finally shifted to the letter.

_Dear William,_  
_I am writing with the hope you haven't forgotten about me in the long years since we last met; sometimes it feels like too long ago. I still remember the promise we made as kids to marry exactly on this day; although that is in the past and I am no longer interested in holding you to your words and I appear to found my happiness on someone else's side._  
_Jest aside, allow me to congratulate you for your upcoming marriage; wishing all the best to you and your bride. I sent a cake as my gift to commemorate such a noble occasion. I won't deny, visiting my parents back in Montreal was making it easily manageable unlike from Vancouver I currently live at. However if the cake is to your liking greatly, I would be happy to make arrangements to provide another at your wedding reception. Truly, it would be my pleasure to._  
_I enclosed my current address, hoping to hearing from you frequently. In the meantime,_  
  
_Your childhood friend,_  
_Miss [full name]_

_P.S.: It appears, some of your tinkering might have rubbed off on me~_

 For a moment, he was once again the eleven-year-old who often got into trouble; if not for some experiment, then with Eddie and [name]. They grew up together and shared in adventures; not in punishments and scolding, one of them covering for her. He didn't think about her much after the family moved to Montreal; the letters became scarce before they finally stopped - both of them was at fault but it didn't appear to be of importance, both of them moved on. He left much of that life behind; he and Eddie wasn't keeping in touch either and it wasn't much of a surprise given how things worked out between them.  
 "William?" He tried to shake himself out of the memories, blinking rapidly before his eyes settled on her; a smile tugging at his lips. He set down the letter; promptly crossing the room to pull her into a chaste kiss - never quite having a private moment at the station house. There was a trace of concern in her eyes, calling out to him once already before he reacted; it was ordinary but she couldn't help her feelings sometimes. "Did someone send you a gift?" Both of their gazes fell onto the box and the letter; his more sheepish and hers rather curious.  
 "Ah, yes...No. It's for the two of us, to be precise." With an arm still around her waist, he guided her closer to his desk. He let her open it, lifting the cake out once again; still fascinated by the device while Julia's interest was focused on the cake. She twisted a little in his hold, sliding a hand up on his chest; composing herself with a slight cough when she realised the impropriety of her actions. "A childhood friend of mine sent us this cake as a sort of engagement gift. I haven't heard of her in ten years or more; it came as a surprise."  
 "That's nice of her." Her voice was sweet but had a hint of coldness; after losing a husband to a psychopath, it wasn't unreasonable to be cautious. While she may have been more wary ever since, she was trustful enough that the cake wasn't poisoned or otherwise harmful; and as such, she was delighted to try when offered. "Oh, this is delicious, William."  
 "Julia; do we have a cake?" Tilting his head to the side, there was a small smile on his lips; and a morsel of cake or two. Her hand clasped over her own, struggling to suppress her giggles; it was one of those moments where his softer showed, the moments she cherished the most.  
 "We do."

**Author's Note:**

> A second part is planned; yet undecided if as a standalone work or a second chapter.


End file.
